


Morning Caffeine Fix

by chopwood



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 00:25:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1622351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chopwood/pseuds/chopwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel wakes up to find a strange visitor on the futon in his dorm room.<br/>Probably going to stay a one-shot, but I may add more to it later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Caffeine Fix

It was his favorite time of day. The faint glimmer of sunlight rested warmly upon his eyelids, gently waking him before the blaring of his alarm jolted him out of a quiet slumber.

Castiel sat up, rubbing his eyes and pulling covers off his warm body, allowing the chill of the early morning to creep into his muscles. With a yawn, he stood and padded off to the bathroom.

 _Look at those bags, Cas. Ugh, these midterms are going to kill me. If only those stupid frat boys in the dorm across the lawn would shut up when we are all trying to sleep, I might be a little bit more well-rested, but no. Of course, they have to stay up until it's an hour before sunrise. Uhhhhhh.... I'm so tired... Coffee...need coffee._ Castiel finished up in the bathroom, running a wet hand through his bedhead and headed into the main room of his dorm to start a pot of coffee. _Only five hours left until this test. C'mon, Cas. You got this._

He leaned up against the counter, attempting to stay awake long enough for the liquid caffeine to be ready to ingest, when he was startled by the sound of soft groaning from his futon in the middle of the main room. Glancing over, he noticed a pair of boots wriggling under a green jacket and a fitted sheet. The sheet was Castiel's, but he had no idea who the jacket...or the boots belonged to, along with the man inside the boots. Castiel sighed and pulled a second mug from the cupboard and went over to close the window that the intruder had most likely crawled through earlier in the morning.

A messy head of light brown hair popped out from the top of the sheet. Castiel was curious as to who had crawled through his window last night...and why. It's not like he had any roommates that had some crazy friends that would crash on his couch, and none of Castiel's friends were the type to crawl through windows to sleep off a drunken night of partying, which was apparently what this guy was doing since he reeked of booze and more booze. Castiel rolled his eyes. _At least the moron didn't kill himself climbing up here._ He glanced out the window at the ancient fire escape that had been missing railing for a few years now. It was a safety hazard, but apparently it wasn't a high priority for the university to fix at the moment.

_*Beep Beep Beep*_

The scent of french roast wafted from the coffee pot. Castiel carefully poured the steaming liquid into the two mugs on the counter and sat the pot back in the coffeemaker. The stranger on his futon was beginning to stir, so he sat one of the mugs on the box he was using as a coffee table and sat in the desk chair next to the window and sipped his coffee, allowing the caffeine to slowly zap some energy into his sleepy mind. He sighed again and watched the other man sleeping.

"Jesus Christ!" The other man shot up suddenly, throwing the sheet off onto the floor, and glanced around, confused by the unfamiliar surroundings. Castiel furrowed his brow, but said nothing. The other man came to rest his eyes upon Castiel sipping his coffee calmly in the desk chair.

"-the fuck?" He rubbed at his eyes and groaned. The effects of the obvious hangover catching up with him.

"Coffee? I just made it." Castiel gestured at the mug on the box, still steaming. The other man simply looked up at Castiel as though he was speaking German.

"What?"

"Coffee. It's like a hot beverage. Full of caffeine. Might help with the hangover you've got there." The other man didn't say anything, but nodded his head gently and hesitantly grabbed the mug from the makeshift table. He pulled it close to his face and peered inside. Castiel hid a smirk in his own mug. "I didn't roofie it or anything. No poison, I promise."

The other man chuckled.

"Yeah. Huh, never can be too careful, right. Um, thanks by the way." He blushed and held out a hand. "I'm Dean."

Castiel looked at the other man's hand, Dean's hand, and then reached out and took it in his own. "Castiel."

Dean smiled and took a grateful sip. Now that he had awakened, Castiel didn't feel as creepy observing him. He liked watching people, but it probably was a bit odd to wake up with someone looking at you. _Bright green eyes, freckles scattered upon his face, his hair messy, but somehow this stranger somehow still looked like a model._

Placing his mug on his desk, Castiel cleared his throat.

"So, Dean. What brings you to my room so early in the morning? Or is sleeping on strangers couches a regular thing with you? Should I start locking my windows?"

"Oh, damn, right. Sorry, you were just so polite with your coffee and shit, I totally forgot I kinda broke into your room, didn't I?" He at least had the decency to look bashful about it, but it's not like Castiel wouldn't have forgiven him, even if he wasn't running his fingers through his hair and glancing up at his through his dark lashes. "Sorry, man. I guess I got a little out of it last night. I was trying to crash in my little brother, Sam's room, but somehow I ended up here. I hope I didn't freak you out too much." His smile made sure any negative feeling Castiel could have possibly had was gone and suddenly it was like he was staring into the sun.

"No. It's fine. Anytime..." _Shit, no._ Castiel's eyes widened. "No, I mean not anytime, just y'know, I'm not freaked out or whatever. It's good. I mean, it's good." Dean was grinning at him as he stumbled, trying to find the right words that didn't make him sound like a complete lunatic. Castiel frantically tried to change the subject. "So, Sam. You wouldn't be the brother of Sam Winchester, would you?"

"That's me. Dean Winchester." He smiled again, but it didn't reach his eyes this time. Castiel noticed the sadness that he was trying to hide. He didn't want to pry though, so he didn't ask.

"Well, Dean. You nearly made it. Sam's room is right next door. One more window over and you would have made it."

"Aw man, seriously? So close. Stupid drunk brain." Castiel smiled when Dean looked over and got this serious look on his face.

"Hey, Cas. Can I ask you a question?" Castiel nodded, blushing slightly at the nickname. This Dean seemed like the kind of guy that gave nicknames quickly, but most of his friends just called him Castiel. He liked Cas. And Dean wanted to ask him a question. His mind whirred at what he might want to ask him about. His number? A date? To sleep here again? Probably not, but he could dream in the two second in between nodding and Dean speaking again.

"Can I use your bathroom?" His smile deflated.

"Yeah. Just go back through the bedroom."

"Thanks, man." Dean slapped him on the shoulder and hopped over the futon to go through his bedroom. Cas sunk into his chair and sighed. _Stop getting yourself all worked up, idiot. You got used to being alone. He's obviously straight. Dammit, Cas. There was lipstick smudged into his shirt collar._ He rubbed his hands into his eyes and then forced himself to get up and wash out the extra mug and poured himself another cup. He was still standing beside the counter when Dean came strolling out looking a lot more awake and put together than he had four minutes ago. Cas gave a half smile and a small wave.

"So, I guess I'll be seeing you then, maybe." Dean grabbed his green jacket off Cas's futon, but then paused when he got to the door. He turned to Castiel with a glimmer in his eyes.

"Hey. Um... I don't really... um..." The blush was back on Dean's cheek and Castiel furrowed his brow in confusion once again. "Do you want breakfast?" Dean smiled as he forced the words out. "I mean you don't have to, but I feel kinda bad that I broke into your room and my brother and I were going to go down to Biggerson's for some waffles and eggs..."

"You don't have to do that. It's fine. I mean you just slept on my couch, it's not like you stole all my cereal."

"I know I don't have to... I just...um..." Dean eyes wandered for a moment before settling on the floor. "I kinda wanted to spend more time with you."

Castiel paused a moment, attempting to understand what Dean was saying here. He took a step forward. "Really?"

Dean looked up at him, through those dark lashes. He stepped slightly closer to Cas. "Yeah."

"And why is that?" Another step closer.

"Well, you seem to be a pretty chill guy... I feel a lot better this morning than when I usually spend the night with a strange guy." Dean glanced away, but when he looked back at Cas, he was smirking. Castiel widened his eyes. _Okay, so maybe not straight._

"Yeah. I think I'll go to breakfast with you. I'd like to get to know the strange man that slept on my couch a little better." They were so close now, both smiling, sharing glances at each other and then looking away.

"Oh yeah, and why is that?" Dean looked him in the eyes now.

Castiel smirked and said, "Because you look like a fucking Greek god and I really want to run my fingers through your hair." Now it was Dean's turn to look surprised. His eyes shot up and the space between the two young men was suddenly gone.

Between the sloppy, desperate kisses, Cas managed to breath out, "I'm glad you went through the wrong window last night."

"Me too."

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, whatever. I haven't written in awhile, so sue me. Inspired from a post I saw on tumblr, but I can't remember where it was.  
> Comments and critiques are always welcome


End file.
